Reino de Goa
by StrongSoul
Summary: Las vidas de las familias burguesas y sus criadxs se entrecruzan en un edificio señorial del Reino de Goa, un reino muy respetado por todxs a finales del siglo diecinueve. En ese edificio vive una de las familias más respetadas por toda la autoridad mundial: Los Monkey D. Quienes tendrán que demostrar su inteligencia, hazaña y hacerse aún más respetar cuando Luffy los meta en lios.


**Holi holi. Bueno, no sabeís la ilusión que me hace poder estar escribiendo estas palabras para empezar esta nueva aventura con mi pareja favorita Nami y Luffy.**

**La verdad es que la historia esta inspirada un poco en unos personajes de una serie que me gusta mucho, y yo, soy muy romantica y bueno me gusta escribir ñoñerías, y supongo que también hay gente que le gusta leerlas, en fin. Vengo con esta historia, una historia historica, ambientada en 1900, aproximadamente, y nuestros protagonistas, ambientados en costumbres, clases y demás tendrán que afrontarse a mil cosas para poder estar juntos. ¿Me acompañas en esta aventura?**

**(Va a haber mucha cortesía dada la epoca y muchos refranes y cosas mal dichas)**

* * *

**Mamporrazo.**

Nami, una chica del pueblo de cocoteros, se ha tenido que trasladar a la ciudad a trabajar como criada para ganarse el jornal para vivir.

Opto por ir al reino de Goa, donde hay la gente más rica y donde mejor se podía ganar el jornal.

Ella no tardó mucho en hacer amigas, Robin, Vivi, Lola y todos los que faenaban por esas calles siempre hacían buenas migas.

La peliroja no tardó mucho en encontrar posición faenando, la contratarón en la casa de los Monkey D. sus representantes eran Mokey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Grap y Monkey D. Carrot, o eso le dijeron por el momento.

Se iba haciendo a la casa y a las costumbres de los señores y de la señorita, a ella le encantaba faenar porque se sentía útil y que no tenía que depender de nadie.

Un buen día, Nami como de costumbre estaba faenando, sin saber nada del agetreo que había en la ciudad y en sus habitantes. ella se encontraba en el salón, pero derrepente empezó a sentir unos pasos dentro de la casa, ella pensaba que eso no podía ser, la puerta estaba cerrada y siempre había un sereno en la calle atento a todo, así que pensó que eran locuras suyas, pero nada de eso, volvió a sentir los pasos y ya harta se dirigió a la cocina, al ver que no había nadie regresó al salón, pero a su vuelta vió un hombre, que miraba atentamente su reloj, tan atentamente que ni la había visto, ella se acercó apresurada a él.

—** ¡Eh!** — le gritó y el hombre volteó para mirarla — **¡Toma!** —

Acto seguido golpeó al hombre, un peñetazo, le dió en la cara y el hombre cayó redondo al suelo, ella agitó su brazó como señal de que hasta a ella le había dolido el golpe y resopló

— **Levantate si te atreves** — advirtió — **Ale** —

Sigió sacudiendo el brazó, y el hombre que cayo de espaldas no se levanto.

Monkey D. Dragon, que en ese momento regresaba de un convite con sus amigos se localizaba justo en el portal, y cuando estaba apunto de subir las escaleras apareció Robin muy apresurada, quien no tardó en decirle lo que ocurria en su casa.

— **Don Dragon** — él se volteó para verla —** Don Dragon que hay un caco en su casa** —

— **¿Un caco?** pregunto estrañado

— **Sí un ladrón** —

— **Vamos** —

Y Dragón comenzó a subir las escaleras apresurado, cuando Robin se disponía a lo mismo aparecieron Monkey D Grap con su nieta Carrot que volvían de un paseo.

—** Robin** — llamó Grap — **¿Qué ocurre?** — preguntó al ver a su hijo Dragon apurado subiendo las escaleras

— **Que hay un ratero en su casa** — aclaró la joven

— **¿¡Cómo!?** —

Y los tres subieron apurados a ver que ocurria.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa de los Monkey D. Nami se encontraba al lado del ladon, ella para ver si se levantaba le hizo hasta el sonido que se le hacen a los caballos y le dio un par de toques con el pie en la espalda.

— **Venga hombre despierta de una vez que tampoco te di tan fuerte** — gritaba desesperada por tener al muchacho ahí tirado en el suelo.

Se agachó para verle la cara y a continuación lo giro, el chico hizo como un sonido de dolor.

— **Uy** — exclamó la joven que se había asustado — **Venga** — volvió a decirle mientras le daba palmaditas en la cara — **Ale despierta** — empezo a agitarlo un poco ya desesperada — **Uyyyyy** — no sabía que hacer, hasta que lo visualizó de arriba a abajo y vió la cadena que sujetaba el reloj del bolsillo que estaba metido en este — **Oh** — lo cogió y se quedó observandolo — **Pues el reloj es feten eh. Y las ropas no son de saldo** — regaño —** ¿ No te da vergüenza entrar a robar en casa ajena siendo de posibles?** — pregunto burlescamente — **¿O es que el reloj lo has robado? Anda que...** —

En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta y aparció Monkey D Dragon

— **¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?** — exclamo viendo la mitad de un cuerpo hayado en el suelo

— **¡Por las frutas del diabo!** — exclamó Grap

Dragon, Grap y Carrot se adentraron apresurados a ver quien era el susodicho ladron.

— **He reducido al ladrón** — aclaro Nami algo preocupada por el hombre — **No sé si se me fue la mano...**—

— **¡Luffy!** — dijeron Dragon y Grap a la vez al ver que el susodicho ladrón, no era un ladrón era su hijo y nieto, que había vuelto de andar por las americas embarcado.

— **Robin trae un vaso de agua ¡corre!** — ordeno Grap a Robin para poder ayudar a su nieto

—** Luffy, Luffy despierta, hermano despierta** — suplicaba Carroy mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la cara.

Grap asombrado por el fuerte golpe que su criada le había dado a su nieto no dejaba de mirarla.

— **¿Pero quién es?** — pregunto inocentemente Nami quien solo estaba confundida

— **Pues Luffy, mi nieto el más mayor** — le aclaró Grap que aún seguía asombrado —** Hay que ver, eh** — se volvió a voltear a su nieto que aún segía en el suelo — **Ay** — empezó a decir mientras hacía un vaiven con su mano para darle aire al joven —** Ay, mamporro que le ha dao** —

— **Le dao, le dao** — dijo Nami asombrada, quien no era capad de decir mucho por haberle pegado un puñetado al hijo y nieto de sus señores, y eso significaba quedarse sin trabajo segurisimo.

Con el paso de las horas y Luffy ya consciente, se encontraban Luffy, Dragon y Carrot sentados en el sofa.

Luffy estaba muy preocupado por su tenía un gran moraton en su cara.

— **Ahora mismo te traigo un espejo** — le dijo su hermana Carrot

—** Bueno no te inquietes** — tranquilizo Grap que estaba de pie al lado del sofa — **Que si te pones un buen filete en la zona se te baja la hinchazon** — se burlo

— **Esa mujer... me pillo desprevenido eh, menudo puñetazo me dió** — dijo Luffy — **Parecía la coz de un burro** — bromeó

Grap rió

— **Se asustó, pensaba que eras un ladrón** — le aclaró su padre lo que había sucedido para que la moza le diera semajante golpe

Luffy quedó asombrado.

— **Un ladrón, vestido con un traje del mejor sastre de Savile Row** — dijo asombrado y enfadado a la vez —** Vaya disparate** —

—** Bueno no vamos a darle más importancia de la que la tiene, fue solo un malentendido**— dijo Dragon — **Estamos contentos de que hayas vuelto ¿a qué se debe la visita?** —

— **Bueno nada fuera de lo normal, nostalgia de ver a la familia** — dijo el moreno

— **Bueno como vez Luffy, has llegado en un día muy escabroso a la ciudad, una nueva vecina a apuntado a una de nuestras vecinas con una pistola en la cabeza** — Comenzo Dragon a comentarle a su hijo sobre el agetreo de hoy en la ciudad

— **Desde luego, dista mucho del tranquilo barrio que yo conocía** — hablo Luffy asombrado — **¿A qué se ha debido el alboroto?** — preguntó, ya que él antes del golpe tambien se había dado cuenta de que había mucho ruido en la calle

— **Ya te pondré al día hermano, pero de traquilo nada** — aclaró Carrot enfadada — **Han pasado cosas desde que te fuiste, robos, asesinatos ¡hasta bombas!** — exclamó

— **Bueno hija basta ya de contarle esas cosas** — pidió indignado Dragon — **O se asutará y se cogera el primer barco que vaya para America** —

Dragón le pregunto a Luffy ¿por qué no le había avisado de que regresaba? él le exlico que tras unos días de vaciones por alla supo de un pasaje que venía hasta la ciudad y volvió. Pidío si podía conocer a la mujer que le había dado el golpe y si era su criada.

Pero la muchacha ya estaba en el altillo, contadole todo lo sucedido a Robin, la peliroja temía quedarse de patitas en la calle y su amiga solo intentaba tranquilizarla de que no había hecho nada malo solo intentaba proteger la casa, por suerte apareció Charlotte que era algo más veterana en este tema de los señores y malentendidos y ella le recomendo que le pidiera perdon a DRagon y a Luffy antes de que la despidieran y ella se quedo pensando, pero tal y como estaba su situación seguramente haría eso.

Así que se presentó en su casa y Grap la llevo a la cocina para hablar, la verdad es que veía a la criada muy arrepentida.

—** Que sí Nami que hiciste lo que debías** — regaño Grap a la muchacha

— **¿Y no me cogera tirria Don Luffy?**— pregunto algo preocupada

— **Que no, no creo** — aclaró — **Que además ya le bajo mucho la hinchazon, que munudo puñetazo que le diste** — volvio a recordar

— **Ya le digo. Con todas mis fuerzas** — dijo Nami arrepentida — **Yo no me quedo tranquila hasta que le pida perdon en persona** — dijo apresurada

Al momento se escucharn unos pasos, y Grap se giro a ver de quien se trataba y vió que era Luffy y se alegro.

— **Pues mira ahí le tienes** — miro a Nami contento — **Luffy** — llamó al chico

Él se acercó a la cocina y vió a Nami, que la verdad tenía el corazón que no le cogía en el pecho de los brincos que daba por los nervios,

— **Bueno...** — dijo mientas la observaba — **¿No me digas que tú eres Nami puños de acero?** — dijo con tono burlon mientas hacia la imitación de un puñetazo

— **Perdoneme señorito, yo no le quería pegar** — se disculpo la chica

Luffy rió y miro a ambos.

— **Pues si llegas a querer, no sé a donde me mandas. Al otro barrio.** — se burlo y se quedo mirandola — **Dime Nami ¿quién te enseño a pegar así?** — pregunto curioso

— **Pues un vecino de mi pueblo de Cocoteros, dicen que tiro un edifico con su mano, claró se la rompió** — rió al recordar la historia

— **A mi me tiraste por que estaba desprevenido** — presumió Luffy

— **Uyyy, Luffy, no presumas, que Nami es peligrosa** — advirtió a su nieto

— **Ya si a mí me va a contar, pero yo tampoco soy manco eh, que tengo un puño de hierro** — aclaró el joven — **Me llaman Flyind Feet, osea pies voladores, por la velocidad de mis pies** —

— **Uy** — exclamó Nami mirando a Grap riendose — **¿Y eso? Vaya apodo, eso que es ¿que huye como una centella cuando hay mamporros?** —

— **Al contrario ataco por todas partes** — contesto molesto — **Me gustas Nami** — Grap y la susodicha quedaron asombrados por lo que acabaca de decir —** Viene a pedir perdon y me insulta** — aclaró

Grap rió

— **Que ya te vale Nami** — dijo riendose

— **Perdoneme señorito es que se me pierde la boca** —

— **Perdonada, pero hazme un favor** — pidío el joven

—** El que usted me pida** —

— **Traeme el periódico** — ordenó

— **A la voz de "ar"** — dijo la chica que se fue ya mismo para recoger el periódico antes de que se acabaran los ejemplares

Una vez ya solos, Grap se acercó a su nieto.

— **Eh, tú, no abuses de Nami que no te lo consiento** — prohibió

— **Descuide abuelo** — dijo en tono burlon

* * *

**Yyyyyy bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo :) Espero que os haya gustado y que me podáis decir vuestras sinceras opiniones.**

**Espero que esta historia sea algo más narrativa.**

**Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

**Strong Soul.**


End file.
